carnationclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Split
~This page is in need of a revamp~ Summary ---- Family ---- Names that have been crossed out means the cat is deceased. Names with a question mark (?) beside it means their status is unknown. And three question marks replacing the name means the cat is unknown. The pink font is for she-cats and the blue font is for toms. The heart (❤️) means that they are mates, and the broken heart (��) means that they are no longer mates. The asterisk (*) means that the cat is not related by blood. Parents~ Madilyn ❤️ Frank Siblings~ Sunset + Horizon Mates~ �� Means he says he loved them—and in some weird way did—but really he didn’t. ❤️�� He actually had a real relationship with this cat and loved them. ❤️�� Lakemist + �� Opal + �� Cypress Kits~ Lakemist’s Litter: Barrenlook + Eternalheart Cypress’s Litter: Wish + Sight + Spirit + Seek Appearance ---- Brief Description~ '' A handsome, tortoiseshell tom. An even half of his face is black and the other half, orange. The black half has a green eye and the orange half has a blue eye. ''Build~ '' Split is very small-boned. His build is semi-foreign. ''Posture~ Split is more relaxed and is more often caught slouching. He doesn’t stand straight but doesn’t slouch all the time, though. Weight/Height~ Split weighs about 4.9 lb. He is as tall as 5''.'' Fur Coloration/Pattern~ Black and orange. Tortoiseshell. The two colorations are split evenly down his face (right side of his face being black and the left side orange), but give way to mottled at the body. Eyes~ His right eye (the black-furred side) is green and the left eye is blue. His eyes are almond-shaped. Face~ Square face shape. Voice~ Clear, not too deep but not too high in pitch. Slightly deeper. Usually not soft-spoken nor loud but just right in the middle. He has a slightly authoritative tone of voice especially when trying to explain something, or if he’s arguing, and overall sounds as if he’s talking down to you most of the time. Personality ---- Name~ Split is for his unusual fur-coat. Traits~ Desirable Qualities: *'Intelligent' *'Sensitive' *'Far-sighted' *'Honest' *'Generous' *'Witty' Undesirable Qualities: *'Sarcastic' *'Condescending' *'Inflexible' *'Over-confident' *'Idealistic' Attractions ---- WIP Dislikes ---- WIP Thoughts/''Trusts'' ---- Cliff ~ Split dislikes that Cliff was crazy in the first place. Too bad someone so nice had to become crazy. Probably the voices in his head that made Cliff evil. 80% Nightstar ~ ''With what Split’s heard he recognizes Nightstar has made many questionable mistakes. But with no further information other than what’s gossiped, Split won’t make any solid opinion of her. 80% Silverlight ~ Looks like Silverlight took a route of evil, just like Split himself once did. Split can’t say anything but the fact that Silverlight did this to himself. 40% ''Sootcloud ~ ''Tundraflare broke up with him. Split couldn’t say that he didn’t deserve it. 70% Tundraflare~ He loves her as a friend. 98% ''Brooke~ Honestly, Split doesn’t have much other than that the cat lacks foresight. 70% Cookie~ Brat. Probably spoiled as a kit. 48% ---- Credit: Thanks to Blue for the perfect image of Split above!^ Category:Original Characters Category:Warriors Category:Deceased Category:StarClan Cats Category:Outdated Pages